


Imprinted

by NaniOrange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Angst, Claiming, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Imprinting, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Werewolf Mates, What Have I Done, a little cliche, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniOrange/pseuds/NaniOrange
Summary: 500 years ago wolfs and humans stopped fighting against each other. The bloody war that had lasted for centuries had finally ended. Wolfs and humans made a new constitution and lived in peace from then on. Today, inside this community, Jongdae, a human-hybrid, and Minseok, an alpha, met, when they were kids and became friends. But what will happen to their friendship, when one of them got feelings for the other?





	1. 1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted on aff <3  
> I hope that you are going to enjoy this story o(≧▽≦)o

_“Jongdae! Baby! Come here! I want to introduce you to somebody!”, his mother shouted and the three year old boy immediately ran over to her. His eyes grown huge from the questioning look he had on his face at which his mother just chuckled.  
She took his hand and led him over to the front door, where a woman and a little boy were waiting. To judge from the boy’s height, he must have been slightly older than Jongdae. Maybe five or six, Jongdae guessed as he stared at the boy in front of him._

_Something about him caught his attention immediately. It drew him towards the boy. A warm feeling spread across his chest, through his whole body and made him relax. Giving him a feeling of… yeah, of safety._

_As his gaze lingered on the other’s eyes the feeling only got stronger. The feeling took over his whole body and paralysed him. But the voice of his mother startled him out of his reality, when she caressed his hair._

_“Jongdae, my dear. This is Kim Minseok. He is new here and since we are neighbours I thought that you could help him out a little. You could maybe show him the playground or introduce him to your friends. Would you do that, sweetheart?”, she asked him, smiling brightly. Jongdae returned it and nodded eagerly._

_“Of course mummy!”, he exclaimed and his mother chuckled as she pinched his cheeks._

_“Good boy. Now come on. Show him around, while his mother and I get to know each other more, okay?”, she suggested and Jongdae nodded again._

_He then looked back to Minseok and smiled brightly at him. Jongdae took his hand babbled excitedly, "Nice to meet you Minseok! I hope we will become good friends! Come on! I have to show you the playground!”_

_After that he practically dragged the still expressionless boy along with him._

__

 

__

That was the day Jongdae met Minseok. The beginning of a long lasting friendship.

__

And maybe even more.

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

That was now exactly thirteen years ago. But Jongdae still remembered every single detail of that day, like it would have happened yesterday. He looked out of the school’s windows and let himself relax a bit. Smiling at the memories that ran through his head. Chuckling slightly as he got even more absorbed into them. 

__

He sometimes still couldn’t believe that he had met someone this special and unique. Minseok was really extraordinary, when it came to his behaviour. He was more the introverted type. Never mocking or boasting like many alphas normally did it. Minseok was rather calm and collected all the time and tried not to catch any attention. But it also resulted in him being a coldhearted person, because he rarely showed his feelings. The blank and kind of scary expression he had (which Jongdae found rather cute than scary) also didn’t help him to get rid of that image. Minseok on the other hand never really worried about that. He was happy with the life had.

__

Still, there was one more negative, or positive, or funny aspect, whatever you wanted to call it, that was also caused by his behaviour. Because exactly this part of him made many girls and boys try to break through his façade. They tried to win his heart, to make him angry, sad, bugged or devastated.

__

Needless to say that nothing of that had actually worked and people stopped trying or fell even harder for him. So trouble was sure to follow.

__

And hell! How it followed. School life definitely got more interesting with the way people tried to prove each other, how strong and suitable they were for Minseok.

__

Jongdae tried to suppress his laughter as he thought of some really awkward and embarrassing situations. Well. At least it wouldn’t get deadly boring at school, he thought, when he heard the bell ring.

__

He immediately packed his things up and rushed down to the cafeteria. Plopping down on his or rather his and his friends usual table. He couldn’t wait to see them, since he almost had no classes with them together. As he was awaiting them, he rested his head on the cold oak wooden table and closed his eyes.

__

School was really exhausting these days and due his strict timetable he also had a lack of sleep. His test and work schedule were to blame, since they really robbed him his last strength. Not to mention all the extra time he spent to revise the school materials and topics he needed for his exams.

__

It really strained his nerves and he more than ever needed some time to rest now.

__

 

__

But when he was about to drift deep off into his dreamland, strong arm enveloped him from behind. Startling him so bad that his head shot up and his vision got blurry. When it got better, he instantly turned his head to the direction the arms came from. His whole body was stiff until he saw, who was hugging him from behind and he visibly began to relax.

__

He smiled lovingly at the boy, whom he was faced with.

__

“Hey Minseok!”, he chirped, leaning himself against the other, who chuckled slightly. The older moved down and gave Jongdae a peck on his hair. Remaining in his position, he said “Hey Jongdae”, with a muffled voice. Breathing in the smaller’s scent as he hugged him even tighter.

__

Jongdae’s lips quirked up at that. It was typical for Minseok to be that clingy and he couldn’t say that he didn’t love it. But he would never admit that openly and also didn’t have to. His actions were enough to show his affection. They replaced all the unspoken words and this was the most important thing in his opinion.

__

The older seemed to know that too. Considering how he always protected and cared for Jongdae. He wouldn’t wish it to be another way.

__

The only thing that was quite embarrassing for them, well… at least for him, was that his friends always made silly comments and teased them. Especially him, since he easily got flustered. Reason was that everything they said to  and about them was true.

__

He looked over to his right side, where Minseok had seated himself a few moments ago. Learning for his subjects.

__

Jongdae liked to watch him study. He liked the concentrated look the older had on his face. How his big brown eyes flicked back and forth, how his eyebrows knitted together, when he didn’t understand something.

__

He liked it all.

__

In general he liked everything about Minseok.

__

 

__

 

__

No.

__

 

__

 

__

He loved everything about the other.

__

 

__

 

__

He loved Minseok.

__

 

__

 

__

More than everything else in the world. More than anybody could ever imagine.

__

But he wouldn’t tell Minseok of course.

__

 

__

 

__

Ever.

__

 

__

 

__

He didn’t want to ruin what they had and loose him.

__

 

__

Another thing was that he was just a human, not a wolf, and a coward on top of it, who didn’t want to be rejected. The reason was that wolfs and humans rarely mated, although they have been living side by side for more than four hundred years now. But if it happened, if wolfs and humans mated, it was often an omega with a human. This also happened in his family decades ago. One of his ancestors mated with an omega and they got kids. They were called ‘hybrids’ and normally they would have mated with an alpha or beta again to let their wolf-genes dominate the human ones.

__

But this wasn’t the case in his family. The hybrids from his ancestors mated with humans over and over again and so their wolf-genes were slowly pushed back. So it happened that his great grandfather was the last one of his ancestors, who officially had a so-called ‘heat’. Who was still considered as an omega-hybrid. His sons and grandsons, though, didn’t have it any more and lived their life as a normal human you could say.

__

But the special thing about them, and him, since he also had those omega-genes, was that they could get triggered, if they would mate with an alpha again. Those people were called ‘HWOA’ (Humans With an Omega’s Abilities).

__

And he was one of them. So theoretically he could have a heat or this weird self-lubrication stuff and he could also have kids or pups. Whatever you wanted to call it, since he still had enough omega-genes, which could get triggered. But alphas normally didn’t want ‘HWOA’s as mates and rather took a real omega as their mate.

__

 

__

Mate.

__

 

__

Jongdae’s heart clenched at that word as he looked over to Minseok again.

__

A mate was someone with whom Minseok would spend his whole life with. Someone, whom he would protect, take care of and help, like he did with Jongdae.

__

And Jongdae knew that it was selfish, but he didn’t want Minseok to find a mate. He wanted Minseok to be his and his only. He wanted the alpha to do this things to him.

__

But sadly that would never happen, since Minseok had never shown any interest or any change in his behaviour towards him through the years. It hurt Jongdae and he felt like crying everytime he thought about that topic. But although he felt like that, he would help Minseok and support him, no matter what, and try to push his jealousy aside, although his whole body fought against it.

__

Because even if he wanted to change the situation, he couldn’t. It was a catch-22, no matter how hard he tried to find a way out of it every time. There wasn’t one.

__

 

__

His eyes mustered Minseok's figure again and a sad smile formed on his face. The thoughts that swirled around in his head only made him feel more exhausted, irritated… helpless than before.

__

 

__

 

__

Would he really be able to deal with this?

__

 

__

He didn’t know.

__


	2. 2. Chapter

The next two weeks went pretty good for Jongdae. He always had a good feeling, when he wrote his exams, the stress became less and he gained more sleep.

However, there was still one thing that bothered him.

 

His jealousy.

 

He had no control over it any more. Every single time he saw Minseok with another girl or boy, this very ugly feeling appeared out of nowhere and took over his whole mind and body. Making it hard to control his actions and not to burst out in his state of anger.

But somehow he succeeded to remain calm every time and not rip the girl or boy into pieces. Nevertheless it turned out to get more difficult with every following encounter and it drove him mad. He didn’t know what to do any more.

Jondae sighed heavily as he walked up the stairs to his classroom to be punctual for his next lesson. Maths. One of the subjects he hated the most and also got his worst marks, although he had learned and had practised different exercises almost every day for several hours. Yet, he still couldn’t figure out how to memorise all those mathematical formulas. Much less how somebody could even find this interesting.

When he arrived at his classroom, he sighed heavily again. He took in a deep breath to gather up courage and motivation.

“Okay. I’ll make it”, he said to himself in order to calm down a bit. But it hadn’t the effect he wished it to have. The sick feeling in his gut just didn’t want to go away and in fact just got worse with every step he took towards the door.

His body began to shake, just screaming at him to stop and to run away. Like something bad that would hurt him was going to happen, if he would open the door.

But he didn’t listen to it. Thinking that it was just the normal strain he got whenever he had an exam in maths.

So he opened the door mindlessly and froze in his spot the second he saw what was going on right in front of him. Now he knew from what this ugly gut-feeling wanted to protect him. What this feeling wanted to hide away from him. Wanted to protect him from.

Because right there, in front of him, was Minseok.

 

With a girl… and they were kissing.

 

Jongdae felt like somebody would have rammed a knife straight through his chest. Breaking all the bones in his ribcage in the process and ripping his heart into a thousand pieces. Like someone would have shot him with hundreds of bullets that all pierced his heart. Making it clench in pain and sadness.

Jondae felt how his body began to shake uncontrollably. How his tears ran down his cheeks. He chocked on his own breath, that he didn’t realise he had been holding all the time. It made him cough so violently that he let his books fall onto the ground.

He couldn’t hold them any more. He was too weak, too hurt and his body was trembling so vigorously that he almost couldn’t even hold his own weight any more. Even more tears began to stream down his cheeks, because he didn’t want to realize, what he just had seen.

So he looked up again. He wanted to see, if this really was reality or not.

 

He shouldn’t have.

 

He knew that the moment he was faced with Minseok’s shocked expression as the girl just smirked at him.

Another wave of pain and desperation radiated through him. Ripping his heart apart completely for the second time as everything went blank in his head. He just heard a frantic “Jongdae…”, before his body reacted on its own and he dashed away.

Heading towards somewhere, anywhere. He didn’t even know himself. He just kept running fast to a place, where Minseok couldn’t track or find him.

Which happened to be the boys restroom on the main floor.

Jongdae barked into the room and stabled himself on the white walls, before he sank down on the floor. He curled up into a small ball as he sobbed loudly. Letting out all the painful cries and screams. His heart was beating very fast as it clenched from the caustic pain that took over his whole body. Making his limbs tense and shaky the he couldn’t even sit properly any more.

He didn’t want to be that way. He didn’t want to be that vulnerable and weak. He should have expected that… and he did.

But it just hurt too much. It made the ache in his heart unbearable.

Jongdae wanted it to stop. He wanted to stop his broken cries and continuous whimpers. But he couldn’t.

Every time he tried to, the memory of Minseok and that girl kissing each other plopped into his mind and made him cry even harder.

Why? Why had he been so foolish and naive? He should have known that Minseok would, sooner or later, find a mate, who wasn’t him.

He should have known that all along.

But there was always that little spark of hope inside him that Minseok would maybe choose him. Yet, exactly that little sparkle caused him now to feel the strongest and most crushing pain he has ever felt.

But what hurt him even more was that Minseok hadn’t told him. That he had kept this girl, who was obviously his girlfriend, as a secret from him.

Was that the only secret he got, Jongdae began to ask himself. Or were there even more?…

Questions like that began to run through his head and turned him into a complete mess. He didn’t know what to do. Should he talk to Minseok? Should he just ignore it? Pretend that everything was alright? What should he do?

He didn’t know… He just didn’t fucking know…

 

´___

 

Jongdae remained in his position on the cold restroom’s floor. Crying his soul out until there no tears left to be cried. Only broken hiccups came out of his mouth by then and his tears slowly dried on his cheeks. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he completely calmed down. But he was sure that it was more than enough that he surely had missed his maths exam.

“Fantastic”, he mumbled as he tried to stand up with his still sore body. Everything just hurt and he cursed under his breath. He shouldn’t have strained his body so much, he figured, as he tried to stand straight with his trembling legs.

The boy tried to move, but in this state it was almost impossible without him risking to face plant himself straight ahead. He sighed shakily and stabled his body against the wall for now.

As he was about to make his first step the door suddenly opened and he jerked slightly at the harsh sound. Jongdae looked up and was met with three boys, who were standing in front of him. Joking around until one of them got a glimpse of him.

“Yah, guys! Look what we have here”, the head-alpha, he guessed, laughed amused with a smug grin on his face. Or at least he behaved like one.

The other boys also turned around, having similar expressions on their faces, which made Jongdae tense up. He knew that this was a dangerous situation for him. Even if he wasn’t an omega and just a ‘HWOA’. He still had enough omega-genes in his blood that alphas could smell it, when they came near enough. Even that could be enough and provoke them to act on their wolf’s instincts and, in their words, “play around” with ‘HWOA’s, like they would do it with normal omegas.

And to judge from their behaviour and the way they ogled him, they were exactly that kind of wolfs, who would do that.

Why did such things always had to happen to him? He questioned himself, never letting one of the boys out of his eyes. Jongdae thought of several ways to escape this situation. But every idea that came to his mind was immediately forgotten by the way they slowly surrounded him.

With that actions he got alarmed. He and his body fully strung up, if the situation would get even riskier for him.

Then one of the boys, the head-alpha, stepped closer to him, his smirk widening.

“Hey gorgeous. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class? Or are you skipping? Bad boy”, he said cockily. Blatantly ogling Jongdae’s body all over, like he would have been naked.

At this comment Jongdae just felt the urge to gag and throw up onto the alpha. Because HELL NO! He was DEFINITELY NOT into THAT kinky stuff.

Then suddenly the boy, also an alpha he would say from his body structure, approached him.

“Yeah. Why are you here, sexy? And why are your eyes so red?”, he stated, fake-concern audible in his voice.

God! Were all alphas that age so fucking hormone-driven? Did all the blood in their brain just flow down into their dicks, when they saw an omega? Turning them all into arrogant assholes, who thought that everybody would follow them obediently and kiss their feet?

Well, maybe others, but not him, Jongdae thought as he gave them his best fake-smile.

“Well, yeah. First, what I do here and why I am here is none of your business. But thanks for asking. Now would you please excuse me?”, he tried to sound confident and pissed, but was in reality scared as fuck, when tried to push himself past them.

But suddenly something grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards, making him squeak in surprise. Then the next second he was harshly pressed against the cold stonewall and couldn’t move any more.

When he looked up, the head alpha of the group stared down at him. His alpha aura becoming stronger as his eyes scanned Jongdae’s figure hungrily. Lust evident in them as he tightened his grip around Jongdae’s wrists. Making the smaller whimper in pain as a look of horror took over his face, which the alpha obviously liked. To judge from the pleased expression that formed on his face.

He chuckled lowly. So low that it almost sounded like a growl, which frightened Jongdae as he tried to squirm out of his hold. But it had no use.

The alpha was too strong and he helplessly gave up.

A wave of fear and horror washed through his body as he realised, what was going to happen. His body began to shake from the realisation as he looked up with an anxious expression. Making the alpha smirk.

“You know what? This suits you better, gorgeous. Helpless and horrified of what we are going to do to you”, he stopped. Lowering his face down to Jongdae’s neck”, Scream and cry if you want to. But let me tell you that nobody’s going to save you.”

With that said, he began to mouth along Jongdae’s neck, making the smaller whine helplessly as he squirmed around.

He didn’t want that. He wanted it to end. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to fight.

So he kicked around with his legs in order to maybe hurt the alpha somewhere.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wrists and cried out loudly. His legs stopped kicking as tears formed in his eyes.

“Huh…? You thought you could just kick me away? Wrong turn baby boy”, he guffawed unimpressed. “Joey, Minhyuk! Hold his legs to prevent him from doing any more shit”, he commanded, before he locked eye contact with the already sobbing male in front of him.

“Do what you want to do with him down there”, he added. His voice cold and merciless as he smiled evilly. Feeling how Jongdae’s body tensed up even more as more hands touched his body. But he didn’t care about that as he got back to Jongdae’s throat. Scratching his sharp teeth against it that blood ran out and Jongdae screamed from the stinging pain.

“Sounds nice, when you scream baby boy. Scream more for me. Scream for help”, the alpha husked out, before he released one of the smaller’s wrists to rip his shirt apart.

Revealing the boy’s white and smooth skin along with his slightly toned body at which his eyes glinted in anticipation.

“P-plea-se… l-let m-m-me go. I-I won’t t-tell a-anyo-one”, Jongdae hiccuped brokenly as more tears rolled down on his face. His sobs only getting louder as he felt hands cupping his crotch. The boy’s face filled with horror as the alpha just laughed haughtily.

“Oh dear. I believe that you wouldn’t tell. But where is the whole fun, if we let you go now? You look so good like this. The blood streaming out of your throat and colouring your cloths and chest. Tears running down your face as your body is trembling with fear. And not to mention”, he leaned down again, sniffing at Jongdae’s neck”, your faint, but very delicious smell.”

He bit Jongdae a second time, which made the smaller’s body jerk violently.

He wanted to flee. But how? He couldn’t… He needed help…

“Minseok”, he whispered faintly.

 

He needed Minseok.

 

He wanted Minseok.

 

He needed him to save him.

 

To help him out of this situation.

But again realisation washed over him. Minseok wouldn’t come… wouldn’t save him. He was on his own, with nobody by his side… nobody to help him.

 

So he gave up.

 

Giving in to that, what was going to happen to him. The faster it was over, the faster he could get out of there, he thought.

 

He didn’t fight it anymore.

 

Of course the alpha noticed that.

“Not a rebellious rat any more?”, he asked satisfied and Jongdae just nodded. The taller then just roared with laughter.

“Good decision”, he said, before he mouthed along Jongdae’s collarbones. By that Jongdae closed his eyes, feeling disgusted, ashamed from his own self.

He felt useless. Defenseless.

“I’m sorry Minseok”, he thought as new tears formed in his eyes, when he decided to speak one last time.

“Minseok, I love you… Minseok”, he whispered, repeating the sentence in his head over and over again as the alpha's attention was drawn to him again.

“What did you say you little-”, but before he could finish, his voice and the hands on his body disappeared. As Jongdae felt this, he immediately opened his eyes. Sinking down onto the floor since he couldn’t hold himself anymore.

But what he saw, when he opened his eyes, made him gasp and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Minseok was there.

 

Right in front of him. Panting hard as he punched the head-alpha again. It was such a hard punch that you could hear his nose break and see blood flowing out of it.

“What the hell!?”, the taller screamed, boiling with anger.

“Beat him up, guys!”, he shouted and the two other boys instantly followed his orders. They ran towards Minseok, ready to punch him. But Minseok was too fast for them. He skilfully avoided their fists and legs and beat them up instead in the next following seconds. Aiming for their jaws as he kicked them into their stomachs. He even kicked them, when they were already lying on the ground.

Jongdae was stunned and terrified by that new side of his best friend. He had never seen him this blood thirsty and brutal. It scared him a little.

Suddenly Minseok turned around to him and Jongdae stiffened a bit. Not knowing what to do as his tears dried on his face and his body trembled. Minseok seemed to feel the same way as he just stared at him. His eyes practically glued onto his shaking figure and Jongdae could see the change in them.

They got colder, more furious and…,yeah, guilty. As soon as he saw this emotions in the other’s eyes, he wanted them to disappear. So he moved forward slowly as he tried to reach for Minseok. But he stopped instantly, when he heard the boy growl. He immediately retracted his hand and flinched away. When he looked up to see Minseok’s eyes again, he was terrified, when he was met with them.

They turned into a bright blueish colour with a hint of yellow in them as his teeth grew in his mouth. His body visibly began to tremble as Jongdae, by now, could read only one simple emotion, or rather wish, in his eyes.

 

Kill.

 

He wanted to kill. To tear someone into pieces and let that person suffer a terrible death.

The next moment Jongdae heard gagging sounds and lifted his head towards the source. His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched at what he saw. The alpha that had harassed him before was now high pressed up against the wall. Around his throat Minseok’s hand, which suffocated the alpha as he kicked around with his feet.

Trying to release himself from Minseok’s grip. Unsuccessfully.

Minseok was just too strong and the older even tightened his grip around the boy’s throat. Making the other spit blood out as he struggled for breath.

Then Minseok suddenly spoke up. His voice deep and threatening.

"What do you think you’re doing to the one I imprinted on? HUH?! TELL ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OR I’LL END YOUR UNWORTHY LIFE RIGHT NOW!”, he yelled.

His voice so dominating and frightening that the alpha stopped squirming around. His eyes blown wide and so were Jongdae’s.

Did he hear right?

Minseok imprinted on him?

This couldn’t be… How? When?

So many questions flew around in his head, making his mind blurry.

But he was taken aback by a high-pitched scream. His eyes shot up and over to the alpha again from whom the scream must have come from. The man’s face was scrunched up in pain as he held his stomach. Twitching uncontrollably from the ache in it.

“ANSWER ME!”, Minseok screamed on top of his lungs. Hitting the other boy so hard against the wall that the stone cracked from it. The alpha grunted in pain.

“D-Don’t know. For f-fun?”, he struggled with his words. But the scoff was still evident in his voice.

This was the last string for Minseok. His vision went blank as he punched the alpha over and over again. Making him spit out more blood as he curled up a bit to protect himself. But it had no use.

Minseok was too fast, too far gone and too brutal at the moment. He just wanted to finish that trash in front of him. He was too furious, too bloodthirsty that nothing could possibly stop him anymore at this point.

And Jongdae just watched. Unable to move from his spot. He was to mesmerized and his brain still couldn’t work properly. He was practically frozen in his spot.

Suddenly something in his brain clicked that made his whole body alarmed. He had to stop Minseok.

 

Now.

 

Or he would regret, what he had done and get into some serious trouble later. Jongdae stood up and walked, with wobbly legs and a sharp pain that pierced his whole body, over to Minseok. He took a deep breath as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

“Minseok! Please, stop! You’ll kill him that way!” he half shouted as he tightened his grip on the other’s shoulder.

No reaction.

Minseok kept going, ignoring Jongdae’s pleas, like he wouldn’t have been there. It made Jongdae even more desperate. What should he do? How could he stop Minseok? How…?

It hurt him to see his love so furious, so brutal…; He wanted it to stop. Tears began to form in his eyes again. Why? Why was this happening and why couldn’t he do anything against it? If he at least would have had more strength or more determination Minseok wouldn’t act this crazy right now.

But he still wanted to try. He wanted to help and he would. But how, he asked himself, trying to think of a solution.

Then an idea came to his mind. It wasn’t exactly a solution, but he also hadn’t a better one at the moment. So he gave it a try.

Jongdae removed his hands from Minseok’s shoulders and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller’s abdomen. Tugging him back slightly as he pressed himself against Minseok’s muscular back and let his head fall into the soft material of his sweater. He breathed heavily as he closed his eyes and tugged even harder at the older to separate him from the alpha.

“Minseok, please”, he tried again. He hugged the older so tight that he could hear his rapid heartbeat. “Stop. I am okay. Please, stop it Minseok”, he finished with a soft voice, as he tugged once more at the boy, who finally stopped his actions by that.

Minseok let the panting alpha fall harshly onto the ground, who rolled himself into a small ball. But Jongdae knew that the older was tempted to continue, when he felt his still trembling body and heard the low growl and his heavy breathing. Minseok was ready to beat the man up until he would be dead.

So Jongdae pulled Minseok along with him to make him back away from the alpha on the ground. By then he completely hid his face in the fabric of the sweater and inhaled Minseok’s smell, which calmed him down a little. It gave him strength to have the same effect to Minseok, who also seemed to come down from his adrenaline high.

“It’s okay, Minseok”, he said. His voice sore and muffled, but very soft at the same time. “I’m o-”, he tried to continue, but was interrupted, when Minseok suddenly freed himself and swung around promptly. Enclosing Jongdae’s small figure in his arms. Creating a similar form of a cage around the younger, whose heart skipped a beat.

But his entire body relaxed the next second and he let his head fall in the crook of Minseok’s neck. Clutching tightly at the older’s sides with his fingers.

 

He felt save.

 

Minseok’s strong arms made him feel save and protected. The smell that tingled his nostrils also made him smile a little.

He was okay now. He was secure. Protected by Minseok’s arms that hugged him even tighter. It felt good. So good that he closed his eyes and snuggled up even more to Minseok. Letting his mind and fears ease off as he enjoyed the closeness they had. Listening to Minseok’s rapid, but steady heartbeat.

They remained like that for some minutes. Just feeling each other’s body heat as they listened to their heartbeats and let their steady breathing fill the room. It made the atmosphere more comfortable for both of them.

It was so comfortable that Jongdae felt, how his body became heavier and his mind dizzy. Everything became a blur for him, as he muttered an almost inaudible “Thank you, Minseok”, before his vision became black.


	3. 3. Chapter

Jongdae’s eyes shot open, before he immediately shut them close again. Groaning from the sharp light that burned in his eyes, since he wasn’t quite used to it.

He blinked a few times, before his eyes finally adjusted to it and gave him the possibility to look around. The boy noticed almost straight away that he was in an unfamiliar room… and lying on an unfamiliar bed.

His heart began to beat erratically as he tried to stand up. But as he set himself up a sharp pain ripped through his wrists that made him hiss. Jongdae withdrew his hands instantly to not put any more pressure onto them.

That’s when he noticed that they were fully bandaged and he wondered why they were.

 

And then, like a thunder that would have pierced through his whole body, he tensed up as he remembered.

 

He remembered everything that had happened in the school’s restroom.

Him crying and the boys assaulting him.

 

At this thought his hand immediately grabbed the spot on his throat, where the alpha had wounded him. When he traced his fingers over the huge band-aid he twitched a bit. The wound still hurt and made his body tremble a little from the obnoxious feeling that formed in his gut.

He felt disgusted and ashamed from what the guys had done to him. From how they had done it to him.

But it was near-instant replaced by a warm and affectionate one, as he remembered Minseok saving and protecting him. How the taller had embraced him tightly and had made him feel secure.

To speak from the devil, where was Minseok anyway?

 

Jongdae looked a second time around the room and he realized that it was Minseok’s. That he was in Minseok’s house. Lying, or rather sitting, on....  _his _bed.__

__A light blush creeped upon his face at the thoughts that came into his mind and he tried to push them away with shaking his head lightly._ _

__So... when he was here, where was Minseok?_ _

__He curiously looked around the room another time and cautiously stood up. His body still ached and he felt sore from the previous events, but he kept on going. Jongdae walked out of the room and was met with a pleased smell, which he followed into the kitchen._ _

__As he arrived, he saw Minseok standing in the room. Cooking kimchi spaghetti along with salad and bulgogi. He wanted to approach him, but stopped, when he saw how tense the older became, when he felt his presence._ _

__“Don’t come near me, please”, the taller said with a cold voice._ _

__Jongdae got confused and his face distorted in hurt at the comment. “W-What?... Why? I....“, he tried to retort and took another step forward, but halted, when he heard Minseok’s growl._ _

__“Please, Jongdae. It is better for the both of us. I am not in my right mind at the moment”, the older added sternly. By that Jongdae stopped protesting and he muttered a quiet “Yes”, before he turned around and left the room._ _

__He walked over into the living room and seated himself at the dining table._ _

__What had he done wrong? Why was Minseok so cold to him? He couldn’t understand it and it made him feel kind of lost and hurt._ _

__

__After Jongdae had eaten and cleared up the table a really uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as he approached Minseok on the sofa._ _

__But the older flinched away again. Not even daring to take one single glance at Jongdae and that had the younger boiling with anger._ _

__Why was Minseok avoiding him like that? _He _had done _nothing _wrong! He hadn't _hurt _the others’ feelings! He hadn't ripped the other’s heart into thousand pieces! So why the fuck was Minseok acting towards him like that?_______ _

________His body was already trembling from the adrenaline that ran through it and his fists clenched from his anger. He wouldn’t allow anybody to treat him like that anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he rushed forward and grabbed Minseok’s face harshly to turn it towards him. But Minseok tried to push him away, using everything he had. Jongdae, however, would have nothing of that as he fought back. His small hands trying to catch Minseok’s bigger ones as he felt how tears swelled in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He couldn’t take it anymore...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Why was everything going out of control?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Why? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At this point he just didn’t care any more and let himself go. Letting his tears fall down his face and his heart speak freely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you like this?”, he half-shouted, startling Minseok, who finally looked up to him. “I have done nothing to you! Nothing! So, why are you treating me like this!?”, he shouted with a quivering voice. “Why are you treating me like a disease?”, he continued as suddenly something in his mind clicked. Maybe that was the reason, why Minseok avoided him like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe he was.... disgusted from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongdae scoffed and looked up from under his teary eyelashes, where he was able to see, how Minseok was blankly staring at him. He chuckled bitterly and stepped back as he released his grip on Minseok’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are disgusted from me, right? You don’t want me to touch or face you, because I am filthy now, right?” He stopped. Inhaling sharply as more tears formed in his eyes and his heart was being ripped apart by the pain again. He then also saw that Minseok’s eyes were blown wide open and that he looked like he wanted to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he wouldn’t let him. Not before he hadn’t finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, sorry that I am not as pure any more as your cute little girlfriend”, he hissed. Hatred evident in his voice. He turned around and laughed coldly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I guess I should go then and stop bothering you with my filthy presence,” he finished and was about to walk away, when something grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He felt how arms encircled his small figure, but he tried to squirm out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t want pity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! Let me go! I don’t need your pity nor do I need your comfort! Go back to y-!”, he screamed, but wasn’t able to finish as he felt how warm lips were pressed against his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongdae stopped to fight back and his eyes were blown wide open as he tried to proceed, what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minseok.... was kissing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like, for real kissing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt how the lips smoothly moved against his own ones with much care. As if Minseok was trying not to break him with the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But before Jongdae could think any further, Minseok’s lips were already gone and his head was firmly pressed against the older’s chest. One hand cupped his head as the other one was placed around his waist to hold him close. In that way he couldn’t move around anymore even if he wanted to. But at the moment he didn’t want to, so he hesitantly placed his hands on Minseok’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yet, he just wanted to get his questions answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he couldn’t speak and just tightly clutched onto the sweater’s soft material with his trembling hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was like Minseok would have been able to read his thoughts, because he began to talk just a few seconds later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry Jongdae. I am so so sorry”, he said. Guilt and hurt audible in his voice. “Really. I didn’t want to give you the impression that I was disgusted of you. Because I am certainly not. I… I just couldn’t face you, because I felt so, so fucking guilty and useless. I felt so weak and I was just so furious and so angry with myself that I wasn’t able to protect you. I blamed, and still blame, myself for that, what those worthless maggots did to you. I blamed myself that I couldn’t find you earlier and save you. That you had to suffer and experience something that cruel…”, he breathed in shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His body twitched slightly as the thoughts came back into his mind and he automatically embraced Jongdae even tighter. Feeling the urge to protect him from everything evil in the world. He licked his lips nervously, before he continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“When I heard you screaming and whimpering my name I instantly ran to the boy’s restroom. I wanted to talk to you. But when I saw how those lowlifes were all over you and how defenseless you were, my heart was ripped into pieces. I knew that I failed as your protector, your friend, as the one, who was supposed to keep his promise. But it still made me angry beyond imagination and my wolf’s instincts took over me. I felt the want, the need, the urge to protect the one I imprinted on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stopped suddenly. Realising that he had just exposed himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he didn’t care. It was better to expose himself like this, than Jongdae thinking that he was disgusted of the younger. The love of his life. So he just continued like he hadn’t just blurted out his biggest secret to the person, who wasn’t supposed to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So I let my instincts take control over me and I beat them up. I didn’t want to kill them. Not at first. But then I saw the wound on your throat.” Minseok then carefully caressed the right side of Jongdae’s throat with his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I also saw the horror and the pain in your eyes. By then my wolf completely took control over me, since that was the only way I could made up for my terribly failed task. I wanted to regain my pride with killing them. Yet, you stopped me and I failed again. I just felt so weak and feckless that I could have punched myself. I was, and I still am, really disappointed in myself. But I couldn’t care about that back then, because my first priority was to take care of you, since you had fainted and had bad injuries. So I took you home and bandaged them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He paused again. Releasing his hand from Jongdae’s head to take the younger’s hand and kiss it. He kissed every single digit, before he went down to his palm and stopped by the bandage. Minseok’s kisses were no more than light, but very tender pecks that made Jongdae blush deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His heart was beating at an erratic pace as he buried his face even deeper in the other’s chest. He whined cutely, which made the other chuckle slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minseok then also removed his other hand from the smaller’s waist to cup his face with both hands. He removed the younger’s face from his chest and made the blushing boy look up to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s why I acted like this towards you. I couldn’t face you, because it reminded me of my failure”, he narrowed his eyes as he nervously licked his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongdae was able to see a glint of anger and hurt shimmering in the other’s eyes as he struggled to find his words. Desperately trying to put what he felt into words. But he failed and only a firm and sincere “I am sorry”, came out of his mouth as he looked into Jongdae’s eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The younger shivered under his intense and meaningful stare. Yet, Minseok held his gaze, because he wanted to show this way that he really meant, what he said and Jongdae of course understood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A bright warmth spread across his chest and little sparks jolted through his body. Eliciting a small smile on his face as he leaned into Minseok’s caressing touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He couldn’t be angry at Minseok for a long time and Minseok seemed to know it, too. To judge from the way he also returned his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongdae accepted his apology. But there was still one thing that bothered him and he wanted to know. He gulped hard, before he opened his eyes again, looking at the older boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And what about the girl?”, he asked silently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minseok’s brows furrowed at the other’s question. “Which girl?”, he asked irritated and Jongdae uncomfortably chewed on his lower lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The girl that you kissed in the classroom”, he said, wanting to sound nonchalantly. But you could still hear a hint of jealousy and contempt in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The girl I kis- Oh!”, Minseok seemed to understand to what the boy was referring to and immediately started to explain what had happened, when he saw the pain in the younger’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t kiss her. That twerp kissed me out of the sudden. She told me that she wanted to tell me something and so I followed her into the classroom, where she confessed to me. But I rejected her and explained that I already had someone I loved. This girl, however, didn’t want to accept it and began to blabber shit about something like changing my mind and the next moment she kissed me....“, his soft expression turned into one of disgust and despite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I tried to push her away, but she kissed me again, harder the second time, and I wanted to punch her, when I suddenly heard a loud thud and saw you. I saw your trembling body and your tear-filled eyes and I felt so bad. All I wanted to do that moment was to fucking choke her to death and make that tears and that pain you had go away. I wanted to scream at her and tell you that this was a misunderstanding. But before I could even make a move you already ran away. When I wanted to follow you, she held me and that was the moment I lost my patience. I grabbed her throat harshly and raised her up into the air, making her struggling for breath. I only tightened my grip and growled that if she ever dares to come near me, or you, ever again, if she even dares to look at me or hurt you again that I will kill her. Then I let her fall onto the ground and began to search you, but got stopped by that fucking maths teacher of yours, who didn’t want to let me go. So I was sent into the principal's office, where I explained what happened and he, thanks to him being a wolf, let me go after what felt like hours. And after that we know what happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He finished, still having the same bitter look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it softened, when he felt how Jongdae’s hands softly brushed over his cheeks. A bright smile was on his face as he leaneed in and caught Minseok off-guard with the sweet kiss he pressed onto his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His face red-flushed as they separated again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“S-so you are n-not disgusted of m-me?”, he whispered, still feeling self-conscious and insecure, because he couldn’t believe it. Although it was happening right before his eyes....; He couldn’t believe it. It was just so....so surreal. Too much of a dream he wanted to become true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minseok got the hint and just rolled his eyes as his lips curled up in a light smile. But instead of using words, he let his actions speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And before Jongdae could even proceed, what was happening, Minseok had already pressed his lips onto his own. Moulding against the younger’s mouth as he hugged Jongdae to bring him even closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tried to deepen the kiss as he began to lick over Jongdae’s lips, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip, which made the younger let out a breathy moan. Minseok saw this as his chance and shoved his tongue into the other’s wet cavern. Jongdae whimpered at their tongues’ contact and his knees weakened as Minseok flicked his tongue around in his mouth. The older licked over his teeth and bit down on his wet muscle. Sucking harshly on it as all Jongdae could do was to clutch onto Minseok’s shoulder’s, because his legs had turned into jelly. Shaky mewls escaped his mouth and his heart began to beat rapidly as he flushed into a scarlet-red colour from the realization that washed over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was real. This was really happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minseok was kissing him, taking his breath away, taking all the strength away he had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he couldn’t be happier about that, as he began to kiss him back eagerly. Connecting his hands behind the taller’s head to deepen the kiss even more, if that was even possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He moved his tongue against Minseok’s before he bit down on the muscle, which had Minseok releasing a low grunt. Jongdae wanted to taste the older and Oh Gad! How he tasted....how good he felt. It was incredible. It was too overwhelming, driving his whole system so crazy that he felt his head spinning from the overstimulating sensations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And maybe from the lack of oxygen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both boys separated from each other, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I hope that answers all your questions”, Minseok mumbled hoarsely, when he connected their foreheads, so that he was able to stare deeply into Jongdae’s dark brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That had electroshocks running through his whole body and the younger whimpered quietly. Feeling so satisfied that he wasn’t able to put it into words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Listen, Jongdae. Please do not doubt yourself any more. Do not doubt it ever again. Your are beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, sexy, gorgeous, cute, elegant, noble, delicate. You are perfect. No matter if you are happy, angry, sad, crying or a panting mess like right now. I love every side of you. I love everything about you. I love you. I had since I the first time I had seen you and I imprinted on you. But I didn’t have the guts to tell you since I didn’t know, how you felt. If you also had experienced the same warmth and paralysis I had, when I had first looked into your eyes”, he admitted shyly. A faint pink blush forming on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was, however, nothing compared to Jongdae’s crimson-red face, which had darkened with Minseok’s confession._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________God…, why did his body have to be so earnest? He felt a bit ashamed that he was so obvious about the way he reacted to Minseok. The way his heartbeat fastened, which wasn’t quite helpful by the way. How he began to shake and how he felt so weak, yet so comfortable and save around Minseok._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It drove him mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he gathered all the courage up that he had for the moment being and piped up, "I also had this feeling, when I  had first met you, Min. It felt like a warm fire that ripped through my whole body and that made me feel save. It was, and still is, the best sensation I’ve ever felt. But I only began to understand, what it was, when I grew older."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He paused, breathing in deeply and searched for Minseok’s eyes as his heart hammered uncontrollably against his ribcage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you too, Minseok. I always have and I always will”, he said with a quivering, but determined voice. Jongdae pecked the others lips and smiled sheepishly at him, when they separated and Minseok squealed internally at the cuteness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He cupped the younger’s chin in between his thumb and index finger to lock their gazes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He smiled warmly at the blushing boy and asked, "Jongdae, do you want to be my boyfriend?” and got an immediate “Yes” as an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongdae’s face beamed with happiness as he repeated that ‘Yes’ over and over again. Hugging Minseok and peppering kisses on his mouth as they both laughed between the innocent little pecks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It went on like that until both of them were only giggling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. 4. Chapter

“Hey, babe”, Jongdae heard a voice whisper in his right ear, which startled a yelp out of him. He turned around immediately, only to be faced by a chuckling Minseok as his face flushed into a soft red shade.

“H-Hi Minseok”, he stuttered as his face reddened even more. But Minseok just smiled warmly at him as he cupped his chin to give him a firm kiss at which his heart fluttered.

He loved Minseok’s kisses and could never get enough of them. The last four months had been like heaven to him. To them, since Minseok always succeeded to surprise him with such little kisses and gestures. They made his stomach flip and his heart swell with affection.

Yet, there was something more he wanted to have. Even if he wouldn’t admit it openly, since he blushed every time their friends teased them about that topic. But they were right. He wanted to go further with Minseok.

He, though, was too shy to make the first move and he also didn’t know, if Minseok wanted it.

 

Suddenly something wet entered his mouth and he moaned quietly. When he realised that it was Minseok’s tongue he grabbed the others neck and deepened the kiss even more. Their kiss got messier and sloppier as he let out puffed mewls from the feeling the other's wet muscle gave him.

He loved the way Minseok explored his mouth, the way his tongue traced over his teeth and how Minseok bit down on his tongue. Taking it into his mouth and sucking harshly on it, which sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine. His knees became shaky and the grip around his boyfriend’s neck tighter.

“Jesus Christ! Guys! Get a room for fuck’s sake and just fuck each other’s brain out already! You two definitely need it! This isn’t bearable any more! You guys pracctically reek! Aish!”, a voice beside them shouted, followed by hums of agreement.

 

Both boys got startled by that and instantly separated from one another. When they looked around they were fazed by Baekhyun and the rest of the group, which had Jongdae blushing in an almost scarlet shade of red.

“Really, Minseok. Just fuck the brain out of him already. The sexual frustration hormones you spread around are getting on out fuckin’ nerves!”, Baekhyun groaned as he received a light smack on his head from Jongdae, which made the other boys laugh in delight. Minseok remained quiet. Apparently not being affected by the inappropriate suggest Baekhyun just had made.

“Sh-Shuddup Baek! Just because you have such a sex-driven libido, doesn’t mean we have to do it like you!”, Jongdae stammered out. Now that really annoyed Baekhyun.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Ma sex life is great though. Cannot complain, since Chanyeol's knot is huge”, the older waved him off as he gave Jongdae a teasing grin, which made the younger whine in embarrassment.

“Just don’t try to get all over each other in front of the school building any more”, he added. Making Jongdae groan in from his best friend's blatant behaviour as he face-palmed himself, which made the rest of the group cackle uncontrollably.

Dear God! Why was he even friends with such a douche bag again? The boy was so gross! He really asked himself, if he had the right friends or if he should search new ones.

 

But on the other hand Baekhyun was right.

 

He really felt kind of sexually frustrated and he didn’t know what to do against it. And jerking off also didn’t help any more.

So the only option was to go further with Minseok and he really wanted to. He just didn’t know, if Minseok wanted, too. Or how he should talk about this, how he could step over his shadow or how he could get himself together...

GAD! This was too complicated!

 

Curse him and his fucking horny little friend down there.

 

If he at least would have had somebody to help him or give him some useful advices...; It would be a lot easier. But who should he ask?

 

Then an idea plopped into his head. A really, really, REALLY stupid idea and he cursed himself already for just letting that idea settle in his head for more than a second. He cursed himself even more as he let his mind develop the idea even further.

But before he could actually do anything against it, his body already had reacted on its own. He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, who looked surprisedly at him at the sudden action. Jongdae himself looked up and muttered a light “I need to talk to you”, before he dragged the boy away from the group.

Yep. He was definitely going to regret it.

 

But well.

 

What could be any worse than asking Baekhyun about seducing and sex advices? There didn’t exist anything more stupid than that in the world

 

-

 

Okay. THAT was _definitely_ not going to work.

 

He looked himself up and down in the mirror.

He looked ridiculous. The boy groaned as he face-palmed himself internally. Why did he ask Beakhyun for advice again? 

 

Oh right, because he was too stupid and naive.

 

Well, now that it was already done, there was nothing he could change anymore. So he opened his eyes again to check himself one last time in the mirror.

Jongdae was wearing tight black skinny jeans with black sneakers along with a loose, WAY TOO LOW, collar showing grey T-Shirt. On top of that he wore two little black plug-earrings and his hair was, god knows why, styled up with many curls in it.

But he had to admit one thing.

Baekhyun really had a magic touch for eyeliner and eye make-up in general.

The older had applied a dark brown eyeshadow at the end of his eyes, which got lighter to the middle of them. And to crown the final look of his make-up he put on a thick line of eyeliner over the eyeshadow.

Baekhyun had wanted to make him look even sassier and sexier this way as he just grumbled about that gross idea and that he should have never asked him. Yet, he let Baekhyun do, what he wanted

When the older had finished Jongdae immediately stood up and rushed into his room to see, what the other had done to him. At first he was kind of shocked. But the longer he looked at himself, the more he actually liked the look.

 

So by now he still felt kind of awkward, but more confident than in the beginning. He couldn’t change it now anyway, since he had to meet up with Minseok in less than fifteen minutes.

Jongdae just sighed heavily and exited room. He walked over to the living room, where Baekhyun was waiting for him.

When the older boy turned his head towards him, he smirked. “And, what do you think? I’m good right?”

“Yeah... In embarrassing people by making them wear things like that, when they really need your help”, he retorted, feeling self-conscious again as he began to think about cancelling the date. His body began to shiver slightly as he spoke up again.

“I-I look ridiculous. You maybe look sexy with that stuff and have the sex-appeal, when you wear it. B-But what happens, when Minseok doesn’t like it? What happens, if-”

“Jongdae, stop”, Baekhyun interrupted him, his face turning dead serious, which Jongdae had only rarely seen before. So he immediately shut his mouth close. The older stood up and walked over to him and put his hands onto his shoulders. Locking eye contact with the younger.

“You look amazing, Jongdae. So stop talking bullshit. You look sexy, sassy, but also cute. You are the whole package. It suits you really well. Believe me. Minseok is going to be all over you and if he isn’t, then he is stupid and blind. And I am going to kill him for not cherishing my art”, he added nonchalantly, making Jongdae laugh a little.

“Look, we have planned this for one whole week. We went shopping, we talked and prepared everything. So its going to be alright, okay? So stop bullshitting and bugging around and just go out and do it. If it doesn’t work, it’s fine”, he explained as he smiled warmly at the younger, who just nodded in agreement.

Jongdae returned the smile, although he still felt quite unsure.

“But for now you go out, do your best and get the best fuck of your life. And hopefully get your ass filled up with cum to the rim”, Beakhyun smirked, slapping Jongdae’s ass, before he shoved the poor, deep blushing boy out of his own house.

“I cross my fingers for you! Plus, I want to know all the details tomorrow!”, he smiled cheekily.

 

He winked at Jongdae, before he closed the door, leaving the younger all flustered and way too unprepared (or maybe not) for this.


	5. 5. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

_“I want to go”_ , Jongdae thought as he was sitting in a café with Minseok. Eating ice cream with the other.

But all he wanted to do was just to run really REALLY far away.

People might ask why, because the situation sounded pretty normal. Just like a causal date you would have with your boyfriend.

Well… it _would_ be normal, _if_ people wouldn’t stare at Jongdae like he would be meat or something similar to that. _If_ the boys and girls wouldn’t flirt with him every two minutes and ignore his obviously furious boyfriend. And _if_ Minseok wouldn’t be ogling him with such a scary and dark look.

 

So, _if_ all those things wouldn’t happen, then it would be a causal date. But it obviously wasn’t. It was in fact the most awkward and embarrassing date he’d ever had with his boyfriend.

Because all that made Jongdae blush madly and he just wanted to disappear in a black hole to hide his shame and never come out of it again. And he wanted it like… NOW.

But he knew that this wasn’t possible, which forced him to make the best out of the situation. If that was even possible at that time.

 

Jongdae then decided to eat his ice cream as fast as he could to get out of there. But his attempt failed, because he almost chocked on it and he began to cough roughly as he got even redder by drawing even more attention toward him.

God… why did they have to stare so intensely towards them?…

The younger tried to just ignore it and ate the rest of the ice cream as hastily as before. Not caring, if it sounded like he was dying. He indeed wished he would.

 

Just as he was about to finish something grabbed his wrist and stopped him from doing so. When he looked up, he saw that it was Minseok, who even tightened his grip, when their eyes met.

“We are going home”, he said in a low and intimidating voice, which made Jongdae’s questions die down in his throat. He didn’t even dare to make a noise as Minseok’s dark gaze intensified with every passing second.

So he just nodded and the next moment he was dragged up and out of the café as Minseok hastily left the money on the counter on their way out.

Even on their way to Minseok’s car he didn’t take the risk to say a word and just quietly seated himself in it. But the murdering feeling in his gut didn’t go away on their way home. It, in fact, got worse with the mortifying silence that lingered between them. And Minseok’s fast and inattentive driving style didn’t help either.

 

Jongdae felt anxious. He asked himself, if he had done something wrong. Something that could might have angered his boyfriend. Or if he had behaved inappropriately. All those questions swirled around in his head, making the urge to say something stronger with every passing minute.

But one glance over to the older signalized Jongdae that he better shouldn’t say anything at all.

His boyfriend looked so pissed and frustrated that he feared one word could make the situation escalate. So he just remained quiet the next fifteen minutes on their drive home.

 

When they finally arrived the mood seemed to be at rock bottom completely, which made Jongdae kind of sad and upset. He definitely had not planned for their date to end like this.

It made him feel like a complete failure as a boyfriend and he already decided to apologize to Minseok. And to kill Baekhyun on the next day for that stupid idea.

He should have never trusted him. He had known all along that this would be boing to be a complete flop. Absorbed in his thoughts they entered his house and Jongdae knew, what he had to do.

But what he didn’t know, was that he was entirely wrong with his conjecture and that Minseok had other plans than he thought.

 

Yet, Jongdae had already set his mind and turned around. For one last time he inhaled deeply. “Minseok, I-I am deeply sorry for that. It w-was Baekhyun’s idea a-”

He tried to explain, but was cut off by a pair of plump lips that kissed him harshly. They made him close his eyes and he moaned quietly into the kiss as strong arms pushed him against the nearest wall.

Jongdae whined even louder again, which Minseok saw as his chance to shove his tongue into the petite boy’s mouth. Flicking his tongue around the other’s mouth thoroughly. Tasting Jongdae’s sweet saliva as he explored every little inch in it, which made Jongdae a panting mess.

Short and sweet mewls escaped his mouth as his body began to shake from the overwhelming pleasure that ran through it. Turning his knees into jelly so that he had to clutch onto Minseok’s broad shoulders for support.

His heart was going crazy inside his chest, making his head and vision blurry and his breath hitch.

He didn’t know, if could stand any longer as he felt how his legs became shakier with every passing second. Minseok’s dominating alpha aura surrounding him and making him weak and powerless.

The older seemed to notice this, because he grabbed Jongdae’s thighs the next moment and hooked the boy’s legs around his hips. Drawing their bodies even closer as he detached himself from the sloppy kiss. Breathing with difficulty as he ogled the boy in front of him.

 

Jongdae was panting heavily, his chest raising up and down at a fast pace. His cheeks were flushed in a slight pink that matched his red swollen, with saliva covered lips as his black strands sticked onto his sweaty forehead. His lidded eyes staring dazed and innocently into Minseok’s, which made him growl lowly in his throat. “Mine”, he thought, “All mine”. He wanted to devour the boy even more. Wanted to make him a whimpering and shaking mess underneath him with a claim mark on his throat.

A loud growl escaped his mouth at the thought, making the smaller shiver as he attacked the other’s throat. Kissing and sucking at the soft flesh of the younger’s throat. Making him choke out silent mewls and moans as his grip tightened around Minseok’s shoulders.

“Ah… ugh, o-oh! M-Min-”, he tried to say, but was cut off by his own high-pitched groan, when he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He hissed and his body twitched violently in Minseok’s firm hold as he felt something wet on his neck.

But before he could even think further about it, Minseok sucked harshly on that spot again. Jongdae cried out a broken mewl from the intense waves of arousal darted through his body as he felt his cock hardening even more. His head already felt dizzy from Minseok’s ministrations and they hadn’t even started yet…

 

When that thought plopped into his mind, he came to his senses again. Blushing madly at the dirty ones that followed and feeling how his heartbeat doubled up into an abnormal fast pace, when Minseok took them into Jongdae’s room.

The older momentarily detached himself from Jongdae, so he could see, where he was walking and not trip and hurt the smaller male.

 

It was only a matter of seconds until they reached Jongdae’s bedroom. Minseok shut the door behind them roughly, before he pinned the smaller onto his bed. Jongdae’s wrists on each side of his head and his legs straddled to prevent him from moving or running away.

But Jongdae didn’t want to move away. That was the last thing he wanted to do now. He wanted to touch Minseok, to kiss him, let himself being devoured by his boyfriend.

Jongdae just needed something, anything and whined, when he noticed that Minseok was just staring down at him with hungry eyes. Doing nothing as a dark expression lingered in his eyes that emphasized their dominating yellow-blue shining colour. Sending shivers down Jongdae’s spine as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend’s lips fiercely.

The younger wanted to show him that he really wanted this, that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. So he let all his emotions flow into the messy, but fond kiss, which Minseok returned just seconds later.

Low growls leaving his mouth, making Jongdae whine and submit to his boyfriend’s inner alpha. Not daring to take action without Minseok telling him that he could.

So when Minseok released his hands to massage the flesh of his abdomen he just gripped the sheets tightly. Moaning shamelessly into the kiss. Saliva dripping down his chin, making him choke for air, when Minseok kissed his jaw.

 

Biting down his throat to his collarbones, where he sucked and nibbled harshly. Bruising his left one in the process so that blood was dripping out of it. The pain made Jongdae’s body twitch, turning it into electric shocks of pleasure.

“Mi-Min! … ahH!”, he whimpered loudly, when he felt the alpha licking his clothed nipples. Flicking his tongue expertly around them as a dark circle formed on the clothing from his saliva.

He just couldn’t get enough of the delicate boy beneath him. Couldn’t get enough of his moans, his squirms, his body and on top of all, of his sweet taste.

Minseok wanted to taste Jongdae’s body, explore every single inch and treasure it. So he bit down on the clothed erected bud, which drove a loud groan out of Jongdae’s mouth.

That sent Minseok over the edge. He couldn’t wait any longer.

He slipped his hands under Jongdae’s shirt, ripped it off and tossed it away on the floor. When he turned around to his boyfriend again, he gulped hard, feeling his cock twitch as he drank in the sight.

Jongdae’s face was flushed red and so were his lips. Bruised and wet from the messy kisses. Sweat was glistening on his face and his hair was sticky. His chest heaved up and down swiftly and his limbs were stretched out beside him as his pearly white abdomen shined in the dim room.

But what turned Minseok on the most were the boy’s half-lidded eyes and the gaze Jongdae was giving him made the older drool. He snarled lowly as he attacked Jongdae’s chest. Palming the soft and pearly white flesh as he sucked bruises into it. Marking his soon-to-be mate.

 

He went up and down Jongdae’s chest, making out every detail of the boy’s body. Savouring the mewls Jongdae spilled out, memorizing the way his body shifted and jerked under his touch. Wanting to remember everything about the other.

And when he closed his lips around Jongdae’s right nipple, giving it a harsh suck as he twisted the other one roughly, Jongdae jerked up and sobbed brokenly. Making Minseok smirk satisfied from his lover’s reaction.

Jongdae had no idea, what he did to Minseok. How he drove the older crazy with every move he made. How he made Minseok fall even harder for him with every kiss, smile or moan the boy gave him.

It was unexplainable.

Their love was unexplainable.

 

But Minseok wanted to show how much he loved the other. And since words couldn’t explain it, he used his actions to speak. He flicked his tongue even harder around the nipple, switching between hard sucks and kittenish licks, which had Jongdae writhing under his boyfriend.

His body twitching uncontrollably, when Minseok did the same to his other nipple. His mind far too gone to form coherent thoughts or even words. Making every touch seem so surreal and yet so intense for his body at the same time. It was toxic for his body. Leaving it numb and unmovable.

When Minseok released his nipples with a final strong lick, he moved down to his belly. Darting his tongue into the sensitive spot, which sent jolts of pleasure through Jongdae’s veins.

He grabbed the sheets even tighter as he gasped. Not being prepared for such a sudden move.

 

Suddenly Minseok moved his hands to his trousers, trying to remove them as fast as he could. Within a minute they also were tossed somewhere onto the floor in the dim room. Leaving Jongdae only in his black boxers. The outline of his rock-hard cock visible.

And Minseok just stared at him. At his red flustered, with sweat covered figure, which was a complete contrast to the white blankets and black boxers.

He was the most beautiful thing in Minseok’s opinion.

“So gorgeous”, he whispered, which made Jongdae blush even more. Ripping him out of his hazy mind as he saw in what situation he was.

He, he was almost completely naked, whereas Minseok was still fully clothed and staring at him with hungry and devouring eyes, which made Jongdae whimper. Feeling a little self-conscious about himself.

 

So he tried to cover his body and rolled into a small ball, but stopped halfway, when he heard Minseok’s deep snarl. Warning him from making any further move.

Jongdae only whined in response, as he hid his red face in the sheets, pointing with his index finger at Minseok’s body and then at himself.

Minseok first didn’t understand him. But when Jongdae repeated the motion another time he seemed to get the hint. Chuckling slightly as he saw the boy’s blush covering his chest. Quirking his lips up into a smirk.

“You embarrassed, baby?”, he asked seductively. Voice deep and husky, which made the smaller shiver, before he nodded slightly. Only hearing one last sassy laugh, before the older removed his white shirt along with his blue jeans and white boxers. Hissing slightly, when his member was surrounded by the cold air as he approached Jongdae again.

 

The younger peeked up as he felt the sheet shifting, only to be met with Minseok’s stark naked glory and his lust filled expression. His breath hitched at the sight and he completely stopped to breathe, when his eyes took in the view he had.

Minseok’s muscular arms were tense as they caged him. His six-pack flexed and unflexed from his uneven breathing, showing every little curve and edge he had.

And finally Jongdae’s eyes wandered towards Minseok’s throbbing erection. Jongdae’s eyes widened and he gulped hard. Was that thing even going to fit inside of him? Because Minseok was big, like… really big. He was fucking huge. His dead velvety red, the veins popping out at the underside of his cock, which turned to a light pink colour at the base.

“Beautiful”,was all Jongdae thought as he darted his eyes to Minseok’s glowing ones again. The older looked lovingly, but also very intimidating at him. Waiting for him to make the next move.

And although Jongdae felt really embarrassed and even more self-conscious now, he wouldn’t back away. So he leaned up and kissed Minseok passionately as he separated his legs slowly. He was afraid, but he wanted it.

He wanted Minseok and him to make love, or to have sex, whatever term you preferred.

 

Without thinking any further about that anymore, he let himself go and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. Pulling him even closer as he whispered an almost inaudible “I’m ready” to signalize Minseok that he could remove his boxers.

Of course the alpha waisted no time and very gladly removed them. He immediately let his hands slip past the waistband. Pulling it down hastily, but with care as he took in Jongdae’s little whimpers, when his cock made contact with the cold air.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that made him feel strange and more needy. He felt something unfamiliar on his ass. It felt sticky and kind of like… lube?

At this thought Jongdae stopped kissing Minseok, looking with horror in his eyes at him.

This startled the older and he instantly got worried as he saw his boyfriend’s horrified expression. Did he do something wrong? Wasn’t Jongdae ready for this? Was he-

 

His thoughts stopped, when a sweet and heavy scent suddenly hit him. A scent that made his wolf go crazy and growl loudly. It was the sweetest and most delicious scent he’d ever smelled. A mix of orange and pomegranate.

 

It was addicting.

 

But before he could loose himself further in it, Jongdae suddenly spoke up with a hoarse voice. “M-Min, I-I feel strange down there…”, he paused, whining from feeling so humiliated and embarrassed. Feeling his face grow even hotter, since he didn’t know, how to say this. He covered his face. Because he couldn’t look Minseok in the eyes.

“I-I am not exactly sure, if my assumption is right. S-So I just w-wanted to tell y-you t-that something wet is c-coming out of m-my hole”, he stuttered. His body flushing redder with every single word as he waited for Minseok’s reaction.

But there never came one. Instead he felt how his hands were carefully removed from his face and how soft lips kissed him tenderly. He felt how they moulded against his, which made him lean into the kiss and his body relax.

Minseok then detached himself from the boy and smiled down to the smaller male.

 

But it then turned into a cocky smirk as his eyes darkened with lust and his gaze became hooded. “I think I know, what it is”, he husked out as he breathed heavily.

But before Jongdae could even proceed, what was happening, Minseok had already flipped them around. Jongdae was now facing the headboard of his bed as Minseok settled himself between his open legs. Growling satisfied, since he had the perfect view of Jongdae’s twitching cock and clenching hole.

The younger just trembled, closing his eyes in embarrassment from the awkward position. But he also couldn’t wait, what was going to happen next. Just thinking about it made him moan breathily as he grabbed the headboard to stable himself.

Waiting for Minseok to prepare, to suck or to just do something to him.

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was that Minseok would shift him up even higher, until Jongdae was practically sitting on the older’s face. He then felt how Minseok cupped his ass cheeks and spread them apart. It had Jongdae gasping, when the cold air surrounded his slick entrance.

But when he felt something wet against his hole, he practically cried out from the overwhelming pleasure. His body shivering violently as he felt how Minseok licked the slick fluid from his hole. Flicking his tongue around, before he slipped it past the rim. Jongdae sobbed at the filling sensation, gripping the headboard even tighter until his knuckles turned white.

Unconsciously rocking his hips down to meet Minseok’s sinful thrusts. Moaning shamelessly at the pleasure that built in his gut. It filled his whole body from there, eliciting a fire that ran through his veins. Jongdae really never felt this good in his life.

“Ohh! … ung…, M-Min! M-More!”, he sobbed with a raspy voice. Desperate for Minseok, for his touch. Wanting to get more than just a tongue fuck.

 

He grunted lowly, when he felt Minseok’s tongue work its way faster up his ass. Chocking as he felt how the older’s hands also grasped his cock to bump it in a torturing slow and teasing pace. Digging his index finger into the slit to spread the pre-cum around the dick.

It made Jongdae’s thighs twitching uncontrollably as he gasped and whimpered non-stop from the unbearable pleasure. His muscles became jittery, letting him experience everything even more intensive.

 

 

And… GOD, it felt good! The stretch of Minseok’s tongue as he practically ate Jongdae’s lubrication out. The moving hand on his cock and the way Minseok caressed his ass cheeks. His hand coming dangerously near his wet entrance.

It wall felt so good that he felt is orgasm coming nearer with every passing second. But he didn’t want to cum yet.

“Min-… ah! -seok… I-I think I’m going…”, he inhaled sharply, not being able to form the words in his head.

But luckily Minseok seemed to get, what he tried to tell him and let go of Jongdae’s throbbing member. He just gave the younger’s puckering hole one last tentative lick and sucking bite, before he crawled out from under Jongdae’s legs.

He turned around and spread Jongdae’s thighs even further apart, letting the slick juice that was running down the boy's legs cover his palms. When he felt the fluid on his hands he grunted loudly as his dick twitched at the thoughts that ran through his head. He licked his quivering lips as he lifted up Jongdae’s ass. Pulling the two globes apart as he instantly inserted his middle ginger into Jongdae’s awaiting hole.

 

The intrusion had Jongdae moaning high-pitched as his body trembled slightly. It felt undeniably good to be filled up with something. The sensation sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. Awakening his desire for more. More than just one finger bumping thoroughly in and out of him.

“M-More”, he pleaded, moving his ass to meet with Minseok’s thrusts. But the older just chuckled evilly. Slowing his finger down as he added two others, which had Jongdae writhing in need. Whimpering from the need of being filled up by something bigger.

“What do you want, baby? I couldn’t hear you”, he teased. His tone husky and dominant, which sent sweet chills of pleasure through Jongdae as the older curled andtwisted his fingers inside the youngers clenching heat.

 

And even though Jongdae normally would have felt embarrassed to beg, he didn’t care about that at the moment. His mind far too gone and the pleasure too intense to let him think clearly.

“P-Please fill me up with your cock, Minseok. I-I need you alpha. Please, please, please”, he begged, almost screaming with his hoarse voice.

That let Minseok’s last piece of self control disappear. His alpha instincts completely took over him as he heard his boyfriend’s desperate pleas.

 

So Minseok waisted no time and rammed the three fingers into the omega’s puckering hole.

Jongdae cried out brokenly as a mix of pain and pleasure overtook his whole system. Making his vision blurry and his limbs almost lifeless as Minseok thrusted mercilessly into him. Even the bed began to move under their strong movements.

The room was filled by Jongdae’s loud gasps and Minseok’s low grunts by the time the younger felt his orgasm nearing again. So he moved his hips faster against Minseok’s fingers, only wanting some sort of release already.

But he was suddenly flipped around and his back hit the cold sheets as Minseok towered over him again. Removing his fluid covered fingers from Jongdae’s stretched entrance, which made the younger whine from the loss. Already missing the full feeling inside of him.

 

But the next thing that happened made him blush deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Minseok held his right liquid-dripping hand in front of Jongdae’s face. He sticked his tongue out and began to lick the lubrication off of his fingers as he locked eye contact with Jongdae. Slurping his tongue around every single digit to taste his boyfriend one last time.

 

Minseok smirked smugly as he finished. He licked his lips sexily as he rasped “Such a delicate and sweet taste, baby”, which had Jongdae whimpering in embarrassment.

That whimper, though, turned into a breathy gasp as he felt Minseok’s pulsating cock against his entrance, when the older gripped his hips tightly. Entwining his fingers with the ones of Jongdae’s left hand as he asked, “Are you ready?” , waiting for the smaller to give him green light.

 

Jongdae, not being able to form logical sentences, just nodded frantically as he gave Minseok’s hand a light squeeze.

The older then kissed him tenderly as he slammed his hips into Jongdae’s tight hole. Groaning into the kiss as the smaller's heat surrounded his cock. He relished in the feeling that flew through his body as he pounded into Jongdae’s clenching entrance a second time.

This had the younger sobbing from the mortifying pleasure as he digged his nails into Minseok’s shoulder blades, when the older kept up the steady pace. Thrusting hard and deep into his boyfriend, searching for that one special spot.

 

Suddenly Jongdae’s back arched up as he screamed out hoarsely.

“FUCK! OH… Gad! YES! Yes, yes, yes! T-There M-Min!”, he chanted, which made the older smirk.

So he hit that spot over and over again, while Jongdae spilled out loud mewls and breathy whines that turned into gasps, when Minseok nibbled on his chest. Leaving red and purple marks all the way up to his throat.

“Ah! M-Min…”, Jongdae moaned, feeling how Minseok’s knot slowly swelled inside of him. His eyes rolling to the back of his head from the sudden stretch as he felt his orgasm building for the third time in his lower gut.

Minseok felt it too and only rammed harder into Jongdae’s awaiting heat as he kissed Jongdae sloppily. “You want my knot, baby?”, he breathed huskily. Nibbling at the smaller’s lower lip and making him gasp for air.

“You want my knot to fill you up?”, Minseok asked again, biting into Jongdae’s lips until he tasted blood. Jongdae hissed at the piercing pain as he tried to proceed, what Minseok had just asked him.

 

When the question settled in his head, he nodded. Muttering a quiet “Yes”.

He opened his heavy eyes and was met by Minseok lidded one’s that were shining in an icy blue colour. It was a stunning view. And the way Minseok looked at him through them sent a wave of pleasure into Jongdae’s lower regions.

He shivered from the feeling and it only intensified with Minseok’s erratic and hard thrusts.

 

He was really close. Groaning non-stop as he spilled out Minseok’s name like a mantra. Leaving red scratch-prints along his neck.

Minseok then wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s leaking cock and bumped it a few times. It took him less than a minute, when Jongdae came with a loud cry of his name. His body shaking violently from the hard orgasm that hit him. Numbing all his senses as he clenched around the older’s swollen knot, who stilled slammed his cock mercilessly into his oversensitive body.

Only worsening the sensations as he tried to form a sentence. But he could only gather some words up in his hazy state.

“M-Min…, p-please… claim”, he tried to say, but groaned half the way. His sentence dying in his throat.

Nevertheless Minseok understood him. Growling loudly as he strongly bit into Jongdae’s neck. Sending jolts of pleasure, pain and a fire-like feeling through the smaller’s body, who in response clenched around Minseok’s knot.

 

That sent the older over the edge and he came with a loud groan of Jongdae’s name into his tight little hole. His cum filling the smaller up onto the rim as he sucked at the younger’s throat. Trying to soothe the pain from his bite.

He then collapsed beside his panting boyfriend. But that position was kind of uncomfortable, so he tried to find a better one. Minseok moved Jongdae around and spooned him in his arms. Pressing soft kisses onto his temple over and over again until Jongdae whined embarrassedly.

He hid his face even further in Minseok’s chest, which had the taller chuckling lowly.

 

“I love you Jongdae. You are perfect”, he whispered hoarsely into the younger’s ear. Kissing his forehead fondly as he inhaled the sweet orange scent of the human omega.

And again the smaller whined cutely, but lifted his head nevertheless to look at the other’s shining eyes. A small smile cracked upon Jongdae’s face as he kissed the older’s lips passionately. Wanting to show his love and affection for the other, before he separated them to connect their foreheads.

“I-I love you, too, Minseok”, he stuttered with a raspy voice, cheeks coloured in a bright pink as he gazed into Minseok’s eyes. Their breath brushing against each other’s lips as they savoured the moment. The comfortable silence around them, which gave them a feeling of home and safety.

It was just perfect and neither of them would wish it to be another way.

 

So they just remained in their position. Staring at each other with endearing gazes, until Minseok broke off their eye contact and pecked his lips one last time. Cuddling the petite boy closer to himself as they both relaxed at the touch. Slowly drifting off to dreamland.

 

Jongdae would thank Baekhyun tomorrow.

 

Now he just wanted to sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day was hell for Jongdae. He couldn’t walk, couldn’t sit and his ass hurt as fuck. And Baekhyun and Jongin didn’t make the situation any better as they ran through the whole school, shouting that he finally got laid.

Worse was that their friends joined in and even some of the students cheered and wooed.

The only thing that held him from killing Baekhyun was Minseok, who cared for him and helped him with everything he needed to do.

 

So when they were sitting in the cafeteria he gave Minseok a fond kiss as the other students along with their friends cheered again.

 

He could really kill them, but well.

 

His friends weren’t perfect. He and Minseok weren’t.

 

But he didn’t care.

 

Because all those little imperfections just made his life perfect as it was.

 

 

It was just simply perfect imperfect.

 

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii <33   
> So yeah, the story ended now  
> I hoped that you all enjoyed my story \\(^ヮ^)/  
> And also that you will keep supporting me and my stories in the future
> 
> I would be really happy about that (◕ヮ◕)
> 
> So thank you all~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter <3  
> I would also be really really happy, if you would give me a kudo, boomark it or even give me a comment o(>ω<)o


End file.
